There are search sites equipped with search engines on the Internet. When there is information that a user wants to know, the user inputs a keyword into a search site and checks whether or not there is an answer requested by himself or herself in the information displayed by the search site. There is Patent Literature 1 and the like for example, as a technology relevant to information search that uses a search site.